1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of seat assemblies having electric components attached thereto using members that reduce the communication of vibrations from the electric component through a cushion to an occupant of the seat assembly.
2. Background Art
Increasingly, vehicle seat assemblies include greater numbers of features such as electric motors to facilitate power fore and aft adjustability of the entire vehicle seat assembly, electric motors to facilitate power recline adjustability for seat backs and power lumbar adjustment, and electric heating and cooling capabilities. Many of these components include electric motors that have rotating parts which can impart vibrations to the vehicle seat assembly. For instance, an electric blower motor may include components such as a fan blade which rotates for the purpose of circulating air through the vehicle seat assembly. In some embodiments, the fan blade is mounted to a cushion in the seat back or seat bottom. Mounting the blower motor in the seat assembly such that it contacts the cushion provides a medium to directly transfer vibrations from the blower motor to an occupant of the seat assembly.
It is preferable to mount the electric components to the frame of either the seat back or the seat bottom. Mounting the electric component in this manner permits the vibrations to be directed downwardly through the frame to the floor of the vehicle. In some embodiments, brackets are attached to the seat frame for the purpose of mounting the electric component to the seat frame. A potential problem with mounting an electric component in this manner is that such mounting brackets rigidly support the electric component to the seat frame. In the event of certain movements by the seat occupant such as the movement that typically occurs when a seat occupant puts on or removes a garment or such as the movement that may occur during jostling or other vehicle operations may cause the seat occupant's back or posterior (depending upon where the electric component is mounted) to detect the presence of such electric component as the cushion compresses. Thus, mounting the electric component in with rigid brackets may cause discomfort.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to mount an electric component to a vehicle seat assembly in a manner that isolates the component from the cushion yet affords the component the flexibility to move away from a seat occupant as the cushion compresses against the component. Embodiments of the present invention address these and other problems.